Satisfying the Teacher
by jbezzy2easy
Summary: Bonnie Bennett needs to pass Mr. Salvatore's notoriously difficult history class with high marks in order to get into the college of her choice. When he confesses his feelings for the girl, her best friend Caroline convinces her to capitalize on this admission by seducing the teacher in order to get the grade that she desires.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rings.

She quietly groans.

The ringing of the bell means that it's time for her least favorite period of the day, Mr. Salvatore's history class. His class is notoriously difficult and no one and I do mean no one has ever made higher than a C in the course.

And the lucky recipient of that one lone C was none other than the girl's best friend Elena Gilbert. After Elena received such high marks there were whispers and rumors around the school about what she did to deserve said grade. They were all mostly started by Caroline, but would soon spread like wildfire.

Bonnie didn't possess any desire to think bad thoughts about her best friend and whether or not she deserved her grade. Be that as it may, she still secretly wondered if the rumors were true.

Elena was dating Mr. Salvatore's cute younger brother Stefan and she did spend a lot of time at the boardinghouse with both brothers. Nonetheless, Elena was a good girl just like Bonnie. But unlike Bonnie she had actually passed the class and the witch was sure that Mr. Salvatore had decided to flunk her the moment he laid his glacial eyes on her.

Although she didn't want to, Bonnie gathers her belongings and sulks her way to Mr. Salvatore's classroom.

On her way to the class she notices the autumn decorations lining the hallway. She'd forgotten that it was the day of the fall dance, but clearly she was the only one.

Once she finally made it to the room it was obvious that nearly half of the class decided to skip history in order to prepare for the upcoming festivities.

The girl dutifully took her seat in front as Mr. Salvatore entered the class dressed in black tailored slacks and a crisp white buttoned down shirt, his usual uniform.

"Even though most of your classmates decided that renting tuxedos and dying their tips was more important than my class today, I will not start a new lesson. Instead you may work quietly and independently at your desks on the essay I've assigned for next week," Mr. Salvatore says before turning his back to the class and walking to his desk.

Great. Bonnie thinks. She could have skipped like everyone else and wouldn't have missed a thing. Right now being a good girl sucked.

The witch put those thoughts aside and pulled out her assigned essay that she'd managed to finish ahead of schedule. It's not like she had anything else to do. Since her grams had died and her dad left town for work, she'd been living with some not so nice relatives. So instead of spending quality time with them in the den watching games shows, she worked ahead on her homework and practiced her magic.

After reading and re-reading the completed essay at least a dozen times, Bonnie put it aside and began her calculus homework for the night.

Somewhere between exponentials and functions, Bonnie realized there was a dark shadow looming over her. Her emerald eyes looked up and were greeted with piercing blue ones that seemed very angry.

"Ms. Bennett, I was not aware that I taught Calculus," Mr. Salvatore growled

"You don't sir," Bonnie responded softly.

God his eyes are really blue and really scary, she thought to herself.

"Then please explain to me why you are completing Calculus homework in my history class?!"

"Umm…I'd already finished my essay yesterday and I checked over a bunch of times. But then I looked at the clock and noticed that there was still 30 minutes left in the class so I thought I would use it wisely…sir."

"If you are done with your essay and you're sure that it is perfect then hand it here."

"You want me to hand it to you?" she questioned

"Give it to me Ms. Bennett so that I may grade it," he clarified

"But…"

"No buts. You said you finished it last night then examined it thoroughly so it must be ready for grading," Mr. Salvatore said holding out his hand.

"I…" Bonnie says desperately searching for her words.

Mr. Salvatore ignores this and snatches the paper off of her desk. She slinks down in embarrassment.

He excitedly strolls to his desk as if he has just been given a new toy.

He must really hate me if my miser can make him this excited, she thinks.

After he sits, he pulls his favorite red ink pen from his desk drawer and begins marking feverishly across the girl's paper.

30 minutes later and Bonnie still hasn't recovered from the embarrassment and Mr. Salvatore is still grading.

Then a blessed miracle occurs and the bell rings, meaning the end of the day has finally arrived and Mr. Salvatore no longer has the same power he wielded mere seconds ago.

Bonnie stands and collects her things as the rest of the class files out of the room. Bonnie is so close, one more step in she will be out of the door. Somehow Mr. Salvatore realizes this and looks up from his grading.

"And where do you think you're going Ms. Bennett? I am not done grading your paper."

"Sir I have to catch the bus. School is over."

"So it may be, but that doesn't change the fact that I am not done grading. Please retake you seat."

"Sir, I would but if I miss the bus then I will have no way home. I don't live in walking distance so I really need to leave like now."

"Ms. Bennett you are not dismissed and if you do anything but retake your seat I will write you up and have you suspended for disobeying me. Try getting into any school worth its salts with that on your record."

No question about it, he despises my existence, Bonnie thinks. Nonetheless, she does as she is told and returns to her seat, dropping her backpack on the floor.

After another fifteen minutes, Mr. Salvatore finally hands Bonnie back her paper. It is covered in red ink and at the very top is a big fat D.

"A D?" she asks with her shoulders deflated.

"Besides your multiple grammatical errors, you talked around the subject and never offered any concrete facts supporting your main topic."

Bonnie couldn't believe this. How could that paper, the one that she slaved over all night, how could it be a D?!

"You made me miss my bus just so you could humiliate me with a low grade?" Bonnie said in disbelief, partly because she can't believe he did it and partly because she can't believe she had the courage to say it.

"Excuse me Ms. Bennett. What did you say?" he asked, his blue eyes dancing with something that Bonnie couldn't distinguish.

"Nothing sir…I…nothing."

"Good. That's what I thought."

Mr. Salvatore returns to his own desk to begin gathering his things.

"You're dismissed Ms. Bennett" he says looking up from his briefcase

"Sir I have no way home."

"Well aren't you going to the dance? You can wait around the gym until then."

"In these clothes? No. And besides I don't have a ticket to the dance because I didn't have any intentions of going."

"It's your senior year isn't this a memory you want to cherish forever," he says sarcastically

"I couldn't afford a ticket to the dance. Those things are like 30 bucks."

"Surely, your date could have purchased the tickets."

"No one asked me," she said quietly looking down at her lap.

Damon knew he had pushed her too far, and he regretted it.

"Well don't look so down, it's their lost."

"Sure," she said as she got to her feet. She grabbed her bag from the floor and began walking to the door.

She didn't deserve his hatred, but she surely did not want to earn his pity.

"Where are you going? I thought you didn't live in walking distance?" he asked, something in his voice stopping her in her tracks.

"I don't, but I figured I would get out of here before everyone starts showing up for the dance."

"Don't be silly. I'll drive you home."

"You'll drive me? Don't you have a rule against being nice to your students?" the words came out before she knew what she was saying.

Crap I have to stop being so honest, she promises

"Ms. Bennett there is hardly a need to be rude. It is my fault that you missed the bus, I am simply trying to make amends."

"Okay," she replies apprehensively

"After you," he says waiting for her to walk out of the class room first.

* * *

Awkward cannot begin to describe the trek to Mr. Salvatore's car for the girl nor can it describe the subsequent car ride to her aunt's house.

"Umm…nice car," she said as she struggled for small talk.

"Thank you. I've had it for a while."

"So did you and Stefan inherit some like big fortune? I noticed that he drives a Porsche and you drive this so…"

Mr. Salvatore eyes her in a way to let her know that this topic is not up for discussion. Bonnie sharply turns her head in order to stare out of the window and avoid the uncomfortableness of it all.

The silent moments between the two drudges on excruciatingly slowly. Too slow according to the girl.

Damon sighs and taps his fingers softly against the stirring will.

"Our father left a sizable estate after he passed. We were able to invest the money in different avenues so it doubled and grew in size," he explains.

"You didn't have to tell me. People are private about money, I get it."

"It's not that I didn't want to discuss the money. It's that I didn't…"he trails off

"You didn't want to discuss your dad." She finishes for him

"Exactly," he responds eying her with what she believes to be appreciation.

"It's not like you have a monopoly on the world's daddy issues. I have my own believe me."

"Probably not as complex and dysfunctional as this though," he challenges.

"Try me."

"Okay. Stefan was always my father's favorite. I did everything I could to try to please him. It wasn't enough. He died. The end."

"Short and sweet huh?"

"It's already complicated enough without a long and drawn out story."

"Well my dad can't even stand be around me. He says I remind him too much of my mother who abandoned us. So I'm living with my aunt and her husband and their son because my dad decided that it would be easier to work all the time than raise me all by himself."

"Fucking daddy issues," he responds to her admission

"Fucking daddy issues," she joins in as Damon pulls up outside of her aunt and uncle's house.

He turns off the ignition.

They sit in overwhelming silence. After a while Bonnie grabs the door handle and turns to leave.

"Wait. I'll get that." He says it as more of a demand than an offer. Nevertheless she stays in her seat as he strolls around the car to open her door.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." He says shutting the door and leaning against it.

"And for the ride too."

"Not a problem." He repeats with a smile.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow Mr. Salvatore."

"You will."

"Bye." she says turning to head towards the door.

"Wait," he calls out again, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Would you mind if I took your paper home with me this evening? I would like to re-grade it."

"Why would you want to do that? I thought my paper had multiple grammatical errors. Plus I talked around the subject and never offered any concrete facts supporting the main topic."

"You did do all of that, but maybe I missed something."

She stares at him for a while.

"Well?" he asks her

"I don't understand." She confesses finally.

"What do you not understand Ms. Bennett?"

"I thought I was like your least favorite student since like ever. Why would you want to re-grade my paper when you obviously don't like me?"

_Damon didn't know what to say. What did he do to give her that incredibly idiotic impression? I mean he knew he could be an ass. But he never wanted to intentionally be an ass to the caramel skinned girl who made each day worth living. He knew he was her teacher, he knew it was wrong to feel what he felt for someone so much younger than him, but he felt it. His body lite afire whenever she called him by his name or whenever she flashed her emerald gaze upon him. She was his favorite part of the day so how could she form the conclusion that she was his least anything? I mean he'd even considered failing her just so she would have to take his class again. And this evening, it took him two seconds to grade her paper, but he wanted no he needed one-on-one time with her. He wanted to know her, but each passing second between the two of them made that possibility less and less likely._

"Ms. Bennett that is a ludicrous statement. I treat all my students the same and for you to imply such a thing is not only slanderous, but quite frankly it's moronic."

She stares at him with her mouth agape attempting to process his statement.

_Not only does he hate me, but he also thinks I'm a moron._ _Nice going Bonnie, you might as well kiss college goodbye and say hello to a lifetime of working at the Grill, _she thinks to herself.

"I…I'm not a moron. And if you think that I am so dumb and so stupid I'll just get my schedule changed to Mr. Saltzman's class. Then you won't have to worry about my grammatical errors or my moronic statements."

_Fuck._ He thinks.

After she finishes her brief speech she flounces away heading straight for the door. Damon knows that this is his last chance to say something to say anything to her before she crosses the threshold and might be forever lost to him.

Even though it's daylight, he uses his vampire speed to catch up with her and block her path.

"How did you do that?" she questions

"Shhh. You are going to forget this conversation. You are going to forget that I even drove you home. You caught the bus, came home and revised your paper," he tries to compel, placing his arms on her shoulders to hold her steady.

"Like hell I am. What was that?" she asks looking at his long white fingers placed on her body.

_Why can't she be compelled?_ He thinks in a panic.

_Is she a vampire? She can't be. I can hear her heart and she's out in the sun without a daylight ring. _

_Is she a wolf? No. She doesn't stink. _

_No. Maybe she's a witch? There is a long line of Bennett witches from Mystic Falls. Maybe she is a descendent of Emily? Could she be?_

"Hello, earth to Mr. Salvatore. Why were you talking like that?"

She pulls him away from his thoughts. His brow is furrowed, but he quickly retreats his hands.

"I…Ms. Bennett I don't hate you. I don't think you are moronic. In fact you are one of my brightest students and I actually find you to be quite intelligent. I apologize if my behavior towards you does not correspond with my words. However, my words are sincere and it would really be a shame if you felt the need to transfer out of my class because…"

"Because of what?"

"Because you are the best part of my day," he answers with an unapologetic tone.

"I…I" she is flabbergasted. _Did he really just say what she thinks he said?_

"Goodnight Ms. Bennett. I hope to see you in class tomorrow."

"I…okay," she finally manages as he gets in his car and drives off.

_I'm the best part of his day._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Basement**

* * *

"Okay and then what did you say?" Caroline questions quietly as Mr. Salvatore turns his back on the class to begin writing the day's assignment on the chalkboard.

"What do you mean what did I say? I said nothing. What was I supposed to say to something like that?" Bonnie implores, her green eyes bulging at her best friend's ridiculous question.

"Duh you should have said, I'm kind of hot for teacher too _Salvey_," the blonde responds in a faux seductive tone.

The girls can't control their giggling, bursting into a fit of laughter that causes Mr. Salvatore to stop writing in order to offer them a warning glare.

The laughing ceases and he returns to his previous activity.

"Care, I can't do that. You know I'm not like that," Bonnie says in a serious and hushed tone

"Bon I thought you said you were flunking the class?"

"I'm not flunking, I'm just not excelling. There's a difference."

"An A in the class and a nice recommendation letter from Mr. Salvatore would look great on any college application. It could probably even get you guaranteed admission."

"That would be great Care, but I don't think I'm prepared to do with it takes to ensure those things."

"It's not like I'm telling you to have sex with him."

"You're not?"

"Eww gross of course not Bonnie. I just think you should maybe flirt with him a little, throw on a really tiny skirt, and toss your hair around a bit. You know just be cute and flirty. It goes along way especially for guys his age."

"I don't think he's that much older than us Caroline. He looks about 25."

"Look at Bonnie sticking up for her man. I knew you liked him," the girl jokes, poking a finger at the witch.

"I don't…I don't like him. He's just a pain in my ass that's all!" Bonnie says in a defensive tone

Damon, who had been listening in on the girls' conversation since the period began, finally decides to interrupt after hearing the witch's last statement.

"Ms. Bennett if you and your friend are done disrupting the class, I would like to have a word with you out in the hall," he says in a stern manner that leaves Bonnie with no choice, but to exit the room.

Her classmates greet her with long faces filled with sympathy. They know that Mr. Salvatore has a temper and unfortunately for Bonnie she has crossed it way too many times.

"Class pair off into your groups to finish your assigned readings. Ms. Forbes since you partner is currently indisposed you can work with Mr. Lockwood.

Caroline groans, but then does as she is told and joins Tyler at the back of the room. Mr. Salvatore looks over the class once more to make sure that everyone is where they are supposed to be, before heading out the door to join the waiting witch.

Bonnie has been pacing up and down the hall trying desperately to figure a way out of this situation. Sure, Mr. Salvatore is attractive, but Bonnie hated the thought of using someone even if it meant she could get the grade that she so desired.

Finally she after moments of weighing her options, she decides to just apologize hoping that things could just go back to normal and she would no longer be forced to think of herself as the "the best part of his day."

That was her plan at least until she saw Mr. Salvatore's fiery blue eyes staring down on her like she was a puppy killer or something worse.

"I…" she begins before Mr. Salvatore interrupts

"Follow me," he says harshly

They walk down the hall in silence, turning a couple of corners, and walking down a flight of stairs until they reach their apparent destination; the school's basement.

Bonnie had only been down there once and that was nearly four years ago when she was a freshman. The school used to hold all the dances down here while the gym was being renovated. Now the dark and dusty room held only old desks, books, equipment, and computers no longer in use.

_Why would he bring her here? Was he going to kill her during school hours?_

She knew he was an asshole, but not a killer right? He couldn't be_. _

Bonnie was afraid to even be thinking these things. Still through the fear she walks further into the room as he slams the door shut behind her.

"Who else have you discussed our conversation with?" He asks in an undiscernible tone as he searches for a source of light.

"No one. I…"

"You're lying," he tells her knowingly

"I…okay…only Caroline because she is my best friend and I knew that she would never say anything and I really needed advice. It's not like I have a mom to go to with things like this and Caroline has been in a similar situation so I just thought she could help me figure out what to do," she says stopping to catch her breath after the last word was out of her mouth.

"And what did Ms. Forbes advise you to do about this situation?" he asks, forgoing his expedition for the light and instead slowly approaching her.

"Umm…she said that I should…"Bonnie stops speaking to concentrate on his proximity to her. If she focuses hard enough she can make out a small fraction of his perfectly sculpted chest through his thin black oxford shirt.

_The fact that she would even notice such a thing makes her want to reprimand herself. _

"That you should what?" he questions drawing her away from her thoughts as his body continues to near her own, each step he takes is filled with more seduction than the last.

_What is a girl to do when Damon Salvatore is backing you into a dark corner? _

"Why are you so interested anyway huh? In what two teenage girls are discussing," she bites back hoping that her words will detract attention away from her nervousness.

"I'm interested when I become the topic of any conversation especially when I am the topic of_ your_ conversation," he tells her in a way that does nothing to ease her nervousness.

"That's not appropriate Mr. Salvatore" she says tensely as he traps her against the wall with both of his muscular arms, his expensive cologne radiating off of him in waves.

"And it's appropriate to wear short skirts to get my attention?"

_How did he know that?!_ She thinks in a panic.

"I…I don't have any idea what you are talking about," she defends

"You don't? Isn't that what you and Ms. Forbes decided would be the best method in which to begin a superficial relationship with me?"

"I don't …"

"Know what I'm talking about. I get it, I get that's how you want to play this. But Ms. Bennett I want to make sure you know that I'm not some creepy old pedophile chasing young girls to recapture my youth. I have no trouble at all with women."

_For some reason the last part of his statement made Bonnie's stomach drop._

"I just have trouble with you," he continues in a way that sends shivers down the witch's spine.

"And what do you plan to do about that," she questions channeling her blonde friend as best she could.

"That depends on you."

"What do you want from me Mr. Salvatore?"

"Damon."

"What do you want from me Damon?"

"I want you to belong to me."

"I'm not property. I can't belong to anyone."

"I don't want you to be my property. I just want to be the only man you ever look at again."

"That's impossible not to mention ridiculous."

"Don't you at least want to give it a try?"

"How?"

"How what?"

"How could I give it a try?"

"Let me kiss you."

"That's…no…you're my teacher…I can't"

"Let me kiss you and I you feel absolutely nothing, I'll back off completely."

"No more detention for things that I didn't do?" she questions

"I do you one better. I will sign your transfer request to Mr. Saltzman's class. Although, he is much less fun to look at, he is an easy grader and I'm sure you'll be able to earn and A in his course."

Bonnie thought about it. _One kiss. That's all he wanted…well that wasn't all he wanted, but it was all that he was asking for at the present. Surely she could do one kiss. I mean she played seven minutes in heaven with Matt when she was in grade school and she didn't even like boys then. To be fair though there was nothing boyish about Mr. Salvatore…Damon…at all. One kiss and she could be free. And one meager kiss wouldn't make her the school's supremo slutbag. One kiss that's it._ _She could do it. _

"Okay," she said finally

"Okay?"

"One kiss and then you let me transfer."

"How do you know that you're still going to want to transfer after I kiss you?"

"Don't get cocky. You're only getting this kiss because it is attached to my freedom from your bullying."

"I don't bully you. You think I bully you?" he asks with furrowed eyebrows

"It doesn't matter what I think. Do you want the kiss or not? I'm sure the class is wondering where you are we need to hurry this up."

"Your opinion is all that matters, the class is irrelevant. Now answer my question, do you think I bully you?"

"Yes, but…" she stops speaking when he pulls some sort of form from the front pocket of his wool trousers, he also retrieves a ball point pen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm signing your transfer form."

"Why?"

"Because I have no desire to be your bully or your captor. So if you want your freedom, you have it," he says handing her the signed form.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I should be the one to say something."

"What do you want to say?"

"I apologize for my inappropriate behavior towards you Ms. Bennett. I fully understand if you would like to report me to the school's administration."

"What are you talking about? Of course I wouldn't report you."

"Very well. Just take that paper to the office and they will switch the classes for you. I will have Ms. Forbes bring you your belongings so as not to prolong your time in the presence of your tormentor. You know the way back upstairs, correct?"

She nods her head.

"Good day Ms. Bennett," he says quietly as he turns on his heel and walks towards the door.

_She feels horribly. She knows that this situation was wrong and that her words were honest, he did bully her. But she still feels like she should be the one to blame. All he wanted was one kiss. All he'd wanted was her, but she denied him both and then hurt his feelings. This whole situation was a no win, nevertheless she still knows what she has to do._

"Wait!" she calls out, running behind him to stop him from opening the door.

"Did I forget to fill out a portion of the paper?"

"No. I…I would like to kiss you that is if you would still like to kiss me."

He looks at her soulfully.

"I do still very much want to kiss you, but it's not what I want. It's about what you want."

"I want to kiss you."

"You'd wanted to be forever free of me barely 30 seconds ago."

"I'm a teenage girl, we're indecisive."

"So how do you know you won't regret this?"

"I don't, but you were so confident in your kissing skills a moment ago so I am sure it will be memorable."

"Ms. Bennett…"

"Bonnie"

"I've hurt you enough."

"One kiss won't hurt…it," she begins as she slowly wraps his arms around her neck, "it can only help the situation."

"I don't think…"

She silences him by standing on her tiptoes so that their lips may meet, she begins shyly moving her closed mouth against his. Once he realizes that she is determined to kiss him, he lifts her small frame so that she is in his arms pressed against him while her feet dangle over the floor.

He parts her mouth with the tip of his warm tongue. The movement of his lips increase at a feverish rate. The feeling of it all is enough to make Bonnie want to swoon. His lips, his tongue, his chest against hers, his arms, it's all too much…too good. Way better than what she could have even possibly imagined.

As the kissing continues and her body heats up, she realizes that if she doesn't stop soon she really will faint so she pulls away.

They press their foreheads together as she catches her breath.

"Do you want me to let you go now?" he asks hoarsely

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reviewing and reading the first chapter of the story as much as you did. I plan to post weekly, I'm just not sure what day each week. To the person who commented about Détente, you're right this is really not a follow up so I have started working on a BAMON! Wedding epilogue. I hope to have that done over the weekend or at the beginning of the week. Please keep commenting and reviewing, I love your feedback so much. It helps me become a better writer. Also sorry for all the grammatical errors if you have any tips about that please send them my way as well. Enjoy your weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Couches, Kisses, & Weekend Getaways_**

**A/N: Hey I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the reviews, follows, & favorites you guys are so awesome. I hope this can make your Monday a little better. It starts a week after the kiss and it probably features a slew of grammatical errors, but please forgive me for that lol.**

* * *

Damon leans back against the smooth leather of the living room sofa as he grades papers on top of his crossed legs.

Though, he is in the middle of coloring Matt Donavan's less than stellar paper in his favorite shade of red, it does nothing to excite him like it once would've. The only thing that he derives any sort of pleasure from anymore is fantasizing about his darkly lite kiss with Bonnie Bennett.

It had only been a week since their lips meet for the first time, but it was starting to feel like a decade. And that is saying a lot coming from someone who has lived as many decades as he. The girl had asked him to give her space so that should could decide what she wanted to do.

_Space…what and odd concept, _Damon thought.

_She needed to be away from him so that she could decide if she wanted to be with him? Wouldn't she need to spend more time with him so that she could see he's not really an asshole…well at least not all of the time?_

Damon didn't understand it, but he respected her wishes and hasn't brought up the subject since. But now the vampire was becoming impatient.

Just as he is wondering if failing Matt Donavan would be enough to pull him from his sour mood, his little brother enters the room accompanied by his brunette girlfriend.

"Hi Mr. Salvatore," Elena says waving with one hand while intertwining her fingers and Stefan's with her other hand.

"Miss Gilbert," Damon replies coolly, not bothering to look up from his grading.

Stefan gives her an apologetic look for his brother's rudeness before saying, "Elena, why don't you go wait in the car. I'll be out in a second,"

The girl simply nods her head in response before leaving out of the room.

Once she is in the car, Stefan speaks again, "so were you going to tell me or did you expect I would just find out on my own?"

"Gee Stefan, I thought we've had this talk before if you want your hair to look like mines try less gel not more," Damon says jokingly

"Thanks for the unwanted advice, but I was actually referring to Bonnie Bennett."

Damon briefly registers a look of uneasiness on his face, however the expression is so fleeting that he is certain his brother must have missed it.

_He didn't._

"What about Miss Bennett?" Damon questions, trying his best to sound nonchalant as the mere mention of the witch sends shivers down his spine.

"Caroline told Elena that you've been giving her a hard time. That you even made her miss the bus one day just so you could yell at her for doing calculus in during your precious class time."

"Is that all that Miss Forbes told you?" the older brother asks, hoping that his curiosity won't expose his guilt.

"What else is there to tell?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to fully understand all of the ridiculous allegations being levied against me so I could know if it was worth it to defend myself. _It's not_."

"Listen Bonnie is like Elena's sister so she is important to me too and I am important to you so back off," Stefan explains in a tone that lets Damon know he's serious.

"Are you important to me?" the older vampire questions

"You wouldn't have moved back to Mystic Falls with me if I wasn't," Stefan answers confidently

"How do you know I didn't just come back for my own reasons? Or maybe I came back so that I could shave your eyebrows in your sleep?"

"Maybe you did come back for those reasons, but I trust you. Just like I trust you to back off of Bonnie. She's had a hard life Damon, harder than you and I could ever know. So just give her a break would you?"

That statement really captured Damon's attention. He immediately stops grading and looks up at his brother for the first time since he'd entered the room.

"What do you mean she's had a hard life? I heard some of the other teachers gossiping about how her father and mother abandoned her, but what else am I missing?" he asks

"You're not missing anything because it's not my place to tell you anything. If Bonnie wants you to know her life story then she will tell you. But I'm pretty sure you acting like an asshole has ensured that that'll never happen."

"Just as well, I prefer not to be burdened with problems that don't concern me," he lies

"Whatever jackass, just remember to take it easy on her okay? Not everyone knows you well enough to know that you're not as cold as you like to pretend to be."

"Aren't you and Elena missing tryouts for Windy and Peter Pan?"

"Very funny. Actually we're going to her family's cabin for the weekend."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. As your guardian, maybe I should go as a come along for the ride. Two horny teenagers alone in a cabin for a whole weekend, who knows what could happen."

"Nice try Damon, but it looks like you'll have to get some plans of your own this weekend. Besides Matt, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie will be joining us. It's like a couples retreat or something."

"I was aware that Miss Forbes and Mr. Donovan are currently dating, but I didn't know that Gilbert and Miss Bennett were seeing each other," he says, tightly clenching his jaw.

"They're not, but Elena and Caroline are convinced that they should be so it's a matchmaking project of theirs."

"What time will you be heading out of town?" Damon asks aloud, _but in his head he has decided that if the girls persist in their efforts, Caroline will be penalized with an F and a month of detention and he would just have to go back and modify Elena's grade to something more failing and less passing. _

"Elena and I have to go get some supplies and then we all are gonna meet at Caroline's. Her mom is letting us borrow her van," Stefan answers shaking his brother away from his thoughts.

"Have a safe trip brother, and do try not to eat any teenage girls while you are away," Damon says finally returning to his grading.

"I promise not to if you do too," Stefan jokes, but his brother ignores him and instead focuses on the paper that is currently in his hand.

Stefan takes the hint and leaves the house.

As soon as his brother is out of the door, Damon heads down to the garage.

_So Bonnie thought it was okay to ask him for space and then go and spend the weekend in a cabin with Jeremy Gilbert? Surely she didn't really believe that Damon would just let that slide. _

* * *

Several minutes later, Damon is pulling up outside of the Bennett residence. He sees no cars in the yard so he figures Bonnie must be home alone.

Still he parks his car a few blocks away to ensure that no one will notice him. Walking to the house as stealthy as he can manage, he knocks on the door with a heavy fist.

Moments later Bonnie opens the door with a facial expression that doesn't began to describe her shock at his visit.

"Is this your house?" he asks with urgency

"What?"

"Bonnie, does this house belong to you?"

"Yeah, I mean it was my mom's but when she left it became my dad's and now it belongs to me I guess," she answers with a puzzled look

"Invite me in," he commands

She hesitates, but soon responds, "Come in."

Damon walks quickly into the house shutting the door behind him.

"Look I know that we haven't talked about the kiss yet, but we will. I just don't think showing up to my house unannounced is gonna help me to make a decision any faster especially since my aunt and uncle will be home soon."

"Or maybe my showing up isn't great timing because you were just about to leave on your romantic weekend getaway with Jeremy Gilbert?" he counters

"Who told you about that?" she questions

"Does it matter?"

"Why is Stefan talking to you about me? Did you tell him about the kiss?"

"No, of course not! He mentioned your vacation briefly while he was trying to convince me to be nicer to you. He also mentioned that you were having some sort of trouble. I need to know what that trouble is."

"What? Wait? Why?" she says as she struggles to keep up with his subject changing.

"I know about your mom and your dad, but Stefan made it seem as though you were currently suffering at the hands of another."

"Yeah, I have this jackass history teacher who gives me horrible grades, but it's only because he really likes me," she says turning away from him

He grabs her hand and pulls her back so that she is wrapped tightly in his arms and pressed against his chest with no possible way to escape.

"I told you that I want to be the only man to look at you ever again," he says in a low voice that is more like a growl

"And I told you that that was impossible," she says in a tone that demonstrates her weakening resolve.

"Nothing is impossible," he counters with a look that makes Bonnie tremor.

"What? Are you going to lock me in a cage for the rest of my life?" she questions hoping to lighten the mood

"Don't be silly I would never put you in a cage. Maybe something a little more dignified like my bedroom."

"Oh my god, I let a man who wants to make me his prisoner into my house."

"I'm sure that the more you get to know me, the more appealing the idea of being locked in my bedroom will become. Now what was Stefan referring to?" he asks once again changing the subject.

She looks away from him without answering the question.

"Tell me," he orders pulling her chin up so that they're gaze may meet once more.

"Ugh…It's just some stuff with my aunt and uncle and their son. No big deal," she shrugs off

"Have they hurt you in anyway?" he asks, anger coating his tone.

"No…I…it's nothing," she tries to assure

"Answer the question Bonnie," he demands

"I think you should leave," she tells him pushing her way out of his arms.

"You think I should? Well I think that I am going to stay here and maybe make myself a cup of coffee so that I can have a little chat with the people you live with," he threatens

"You could lose your job if anyone found out you were here alone with me," she warns

He walks over to her to recapture her in his arms.

"Did that kiss prove anything to you? I don't care about this damn job or this damn town. I care about you and if anyone thinks that they can hurt you then I will just have to show them how wrong they are."

She bites back the tears that are threatening to fall.

_He barely knows her, they've only kissed once, but yet he is more than willing to fight for her because he thinks she's in trouble_. _Maybe she was the horrible one not him._

"How are you going to show them?" she asks softly

"I have my ways, but first I need you to tell me exactly what they did to you."

"Damon I… I need you to let this go…please," she begs

"Bonnie I can't do that. I can't sit by and let anyone hurt you."

"They're the only family I have left Damon. If I lose them then I will have no one. So for right now could you please just leave it alone? For me?"

"For now and for you" he says before kissing her forehead

"Okay. Thank you."

"But if I hear about anything else I really will make you my prisoner."

"I'll just have Stefan to release me."

"Who says that I will take you to my bedroom at the boardinghouse? There is plenty of other bedrooms in the city."

"Mr. Salvatore that is definitely no way to speak to your student," she teases

"Miss Bennett my student shouldn't have kissed me like she did and maybe I wouldn't be pondering ways to keep her to myself."

Bonnie sighs at his statement.

"Don't sigh. Just tell me what you have to tell me. Tell me how you felt about the kiss or tell me what you want to do about it now. But don't sigh."

"I don't know how you'll take it,"

"Well I will take it much better with you in my arms than reading it in a text,"

"I don't know…"

"Tell me Bonnie, or I won't leave and then Stefan and Elena will get here and see us together. Or worse your aunt and uncle might come home and I'll get the chance to go ahead and have that little talk with them."

"You promised."

"I did and you promised to tell me how you felt. Looks like we're both liars. A perfect match I'd say."

"Fine. What do you want to know about it?"

"Well I am already confident in my kissing abilities, but a glowing review could never hurt."

"It was nice okay."

"Just nice? Are you sure that's the adjective you want to go with?"

"This is not going to be easy is it?"

"Nope."

"Okay Damon. The kiss was perfect like earth-shattering, butterfly-inducing, wish-I-could-do-this-forever perfect. Are you happy?"

"Happy…?" he playfully ponders aloud

Bonnie rolls her eyes at Damon, and once again struggles to free herself from his grasp, but he won't have it.

"I am elated that you enjoyed our kiss because I enjoyed it equally so if not more."

"I don't think it's possible that you could enjoy it more than I did."

"Is that so?"

"It's so."

"It's all I ever think about, it's the only thing I dream of, and I still imagine the feel of you in my arms, the feel of your lips. That kiss is eternally impressed on my brain."

She offers him a brief peck on the lips, wishing she could linger longer. "I have to pack and you have to go," she says

"You don't _have_ to do anything."

"I promised them."

"Fine, but tell me one more thing."

"You're full of questions and demands this evening. You know that we're out of school right?"

He stares at her blankly without responding to her question.

"Fine, fine what do you want to know this time?"

"Have you decided to transfer out of my class?"

"No."

"No you haven't decided or no you won't be doing it?"

"No I won't be transferring out of your class at least not at the present."

"And that kiss meant that you belong to me now?"

"I didn't say that and I told you that I am not nor will I ever be your property."

"Fine. This whole…me holding you and that kiss it means that we could work on building a relationship?"

"We have a relationship, I am your student and you are my teacher."

"A relationship where I get to hold and kiss you whenever."

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"Okay, well how do you feel when I hold you, or when I kiss you"

It takes her awhile, but finally she says "warm…and safe."

"Then let's work to make you feel that way all the time."

"I'm okay with that, but this is still really weird because you are my teacher. And I'm conflicted because you have the perfect lips and I think underneath the ass you pretend to be might be a really sweet guy. It's just difficult okay. I never thought my first real boyfriend would be my teacher!"

"So I'm your boyfriend?"

"I didn't say that."

"You said that you never thought your first real boyfriend would be your teacher. That means that I am your boyfriend and your first one at that. I wonder what other firsts I could be."

"You definitely need to leave now."

"You could come with me."

"I can't and I don't know how I feel about going to places with you yet."

"Fine don't come with me, but you could stay home."

"I could do that, but that would disappoint my friends."

"But it would please me so very much,"

"Guess you'll just have to please yourself."

"Or if we're giving out helpful suggestions we could spend the weekend at the boardinghouse pleasing each other."

"Or you could go home. The street's lights should be on soon and I'm pretty sure it's your bedtime."

"How do you expect me to sit home alone all weekend when you are in a cabin alone with Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Other people will be there too."

"That's not helping."

"Even though I'm not your girlfriend and you have no claim to me, I will agree to Skype with you each night that I am away."

"Will you have clothes on or…" he jokes

She punches him in his chest, before saying deadpan "do you want me to call or not?"

"Do I have to have on clothes?"

"Goodbye Mr. Salvatore."

"Okay okay fine. I will be fully dressed and waiting by my laptop for your call."

"Who says that I still want to call you?"

"I say,"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because of this," he begins before capturing her face into to his hands and pulling her in for a kiss.

This time he starts off in the lead, tenderly moving his lips against hers, massaging her tongue with his own. She places her fingers in his inky black hair, tugging on his locks as he slides his hands down to her waist. He moves from her mouth to her necks placing soft kiss down the length of it. Bonnie tangles one of her legs around his frame, taking the hint he lifts her up so that both of her legs could wrap around his waist.

While still hurriedly kissing every inch of the girl that he has access too, he walks them over to the couch where he lays her down softly on her back before lowering himself down on top of her.

Bonnie begins unbuttoning his oxford shirt, kissing his pale sculpted chest with as much fervor as he is currently exhibiting with his kisses on her mouth.

"Jamie make sure that Bonnie got the dry-cleaning," they both hear Lucy call out before footsteps begin approaching the door.

"Damon you have to…" Bonnie begins in a rushed tone, but before she can even finish her sentence the man's body is no longer pressed against hers, his lips are no longer on her body, and his hands no longer holding her, he is nowhere to be seen.

_What the hell?_


	4. Chapter 4

**"Showers & Secrets"**

* * *

**Hey everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to include a little something for everyone. To those of you wondering why Damon would spend his time and talents working at a high school of all places, there is a reason for that just be patient. This chapter should clear it up for everybody, but yes both Bonnie and Damon are supernatural. Thanks for all of the favorites, reviews, and follows!**

* * *

Bonnie lied.

Okay well, she didn't exactly lie, but she did break her promise.

It was already Saturday night and she hadn't tried to contact Mr. Salvatore once. And why should she? It was obvious to the girl that something weird was going on, besides the fact that he was a teacher with a near perverted crush on one of his students.

He knew things that he shouldn't have known, and before Bonnie just shrugged it off as exceptionally good hearing. But that coupled with his disappearing act, was giving the girl all kinds of bad signs.

Her grandmother and her mom were powerful witches once so the girl wondered how come her own magic didn't warn her that there was danger in the presence of the older man.

No, the only thing her body did lately when confronted with Damon was produce an embarrassment of annoying butterflies in her stomach.

What could she possibly do now? For starters she could continue avoiding him at all costs, but that would only work for the weekend. Because come Monday afternoon she was sure he would force her to be the only person in detention just so he could lecture her on broken promises.

This predicament had given the girl no choice, but to perform an extensive internet search on the history teacher. And even though she'd been at it all day, so far she was coming up empty on all fronts. That's when a knock on the bedroom door stirred her from her thoughts and her search engine of choice.

"Come in," she replies to the knock

"Hey Bonnie," Jeremy says softly walking into the room.

"Oh hey Jer. What's going on?" she responds, closing her laptop so that the boy won't realize what she's been up to.

"Nothing much. I just kind of feel like we haven't really gotten a chance to talk since we've been up here. I know you have that research assignment, but I thought the point of both of us coming up here was the figure out what our feelings for each other meant."

_Bonnie hates lying to Jeremy, but she couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him that instead of talking about their potential future, she would rather spend her time cyber stalking her teacher. So she made up an assignment. That was her story and she was sticking to it. _

"Yeah. I know Jer. I'm sorry. I do want to talk to you about everything and figure out what all this means for us. I know it took a lot for you to admit your feelings for me and… I don't want you to think that I'm being insensitive or ignoring you…it's just this damn paper," she lies.

"What class did you say it was for again? Because I could have sworn you said history, but Caroline and I were talking last night and I asked how her paper was going, and she said she didn't know what I was talking about."

"It is for history. Caroline just doesn't have to do it, because Salvatore doesn't completely hate her," she says quickly.

"Is he still giving you a hard time? I could have Stefan talk to him for you."

"No. Don't! I don't want to make any more trouble with the guy. I would just rather grit my teeth and bare it."

"I don't like the way he's treating you. It's not professional at all. It's like he has some sort of vendetta against you."

"Actually it's the opposite," Bonnie says under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, just that it does feel like he has some weird grudge against me."

"Well enough about that jerk. It's the weekend, you don't have to spend your time thinking about him. What if you took a break from your paper and came down to the lake with all of us?"

"I don't know Jer," she answers.

_What was Bonnie doing? She was missing out on the chance to create memories with her friends, some of the last that they would have, so that she could feed her growing obsession with Damon. _

"Come on, it'll be fun," he urges

"I would, but I really want to try and finish this paper by tonight," she says finally.

Jeremy sighs before saying, "it's okay. I understand, but tomorrow could we take a walk or something because…"

"Yeah, I know we really have to talk. Let's meet by the lake at 7, okay?"

"Sounds good," he says before leaning down and placing a brief kiss on her cheek.

Jeremy leaves the room and Bonnie fires up her laptop once more.

_The girl feels guilty and she should. Jeremy poured his heart out to her and instead of treating his admission with sensitivity she neglected it in favor of other pursuits namely Damon. _

_Sure she had feelings for Jeremy too, they just weren't as clearly defined as the ones she possessed for the teacher which tended to range from infatuation to infuriation. _

So of course she spends the next 30 minutes trying her best to find more information on the only lead she has, which is a Damon Salvatore who served in the Civil War.

After receiving no substantial breakthroughs, she decides to take a long hot shower in an effort to relieve some tension.

The girl abandons her laptop and goes into the bathroom to start the water. While the water is heating, she makes sure that the front door is locked.

After securing the residence, she goes back into the bathroom, undresses and steps into the shower, letting the warm water engulf her naked body.

The sensation of it all is so mind-numbingly good that she shuts her eyes as her imagination slips her right into a daydream, instantly inserting Damon Salvatore into her thoughts and the shower.

"What are you doing here Damon?!" she screams, covering her essentials and turning around as soon as she feels long slender fingers tracing the contours of her back.

"I came to see you," he whispers seductively

"I mean why are you _in_ the shower with me?"

"Because you want me to be," he answers simply

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's your imagination Bonnie. You are imagining me in here with you, because your subconscious knows you want me in here, but you are just too afraid to admit it."

"That's not true!"

"It's not? So why haven't you told me to get out yet?"

_Why hadn't she kicked him out yet? Maybe because if she knew she could never be with him in the real world, at least she could have him in her fantasies. _

When she doesn't answer his question, he steps forward out of the steam, pressing their slick naked bodies together.

He slips his hand behind her neck and the other around her waist, using both to bring her closer to him.

"Don't deny that you want this."

"I'm not denying anything right now, am I?" she says with her tone coated in the false bravery exhibited in a dream.

He offers her his signature smirk, before bringing her mouth to his. Slowly his kiss travels from her lips down to her neck leaving a sweltering trail of moist pecks until he reaches his destination which was the Hersey kiss sized nipples that rested in the center of each of her round caramel breasts. He slides his hand across her bare back pulling her even closer in an effort to gain better access for his mouth. The man sucks violently on each nipple before softly tugging each one with his teeth.

Bonnie moaned loudly into his ink black locks which he yanked rather aggressively every time Damon caused another moan to stir from her lips. Soon, he moves back to her mouth nibbling on her lower lips before sliding his tongue into position next to hers.

"I want you," he said hoarsely, breaking the kiss before hoisting her up, allowing the girl to wrap her legs around his waist. Bonnie could feel the full length of Damon's growing erection, as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

_He wanted her, but this was just a dream right? Her actions could have no real world consequences. Could they?_

Somewhere between Damon's fiery kiss and the steam of the water, Bonnie comes back to her senses.

The girl shakes off the heat of the shower and the daydream before turning off the water.

She needs cool air and she needs it now. It was one thing for her to google the man, but it was wholly another to fantasize about him…naked…with her in a steamy shower.

She should have been having these fantasies about Jeremy not her creepy teacher. Even Bonnie knew that that adjective wasn't the best fit for him. Words like attractive, seductive, or gut-wrenchingly beautiful were more accurate descriptions.

Ugh what was she doing? She couldn't even insult him properly anymore.

This simply would not do. She had to find a way to rid herself of the man, preferable one that didn't involve her flunking.

Bonnie steps out of the shower and onto the mat. As soon as the cool air hits her so does the chest of a fully-clothed Damon Salvatore and this time he is not a figment of her imagination, but the actual man.

"Need a towel?" he questions with a grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Bonnie asks angrily feeling dizzy from the déjà vu of it all.

"I thought you needed someone to play towel boy and I aim to serve."

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" she yells repeatedly

"Fine I'll wait outside, but I have to say, I expected you to be a little more receptive to my visit."

"Why would you think that?!" she yells taking the towel from his hand by force, covering herself as he grins stupidly at her facial expression.

"Well I was waiting in the living room for you to finish when I heard you scream my name."

"What? I didn't do that. Why would I do that?"

_He could know what she was just daydreaming about. Could he?_

"I couldn't think of a reason either. I mean after all you must really despise me if you would go through such lengths to tell me a lie."

_Crap. Did he show up because she didn't call him? Why did it seem like the girl was always making bigger messes for herself to clean up?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replies calmly, walking out of the bathroom to avoid his glacial gaze.

He follows her closely as she turns the corner into the bedroom that she was currently lodging in.

"If I recall, you promised that you would call me this weekend and when you didn't I had no choice, but to drive all the way up here to make sure you weren't dead or worse that little Gilbert wasn't occupying all of your attention."

"I was busy," she answers

"Busy?" he muses to himself more than to her. He begins searching the room for what could possibly be taking up the girl's time then his eyes zeros in on the laptop.

She sees where his focus is centered and rushes over to shut her computer.

"Busy googling me?" he asks with a satisfied grin

_She hates that grin. _

"I was…I did…I googled you, but only because…it was for research," she stutters

"You're researching me? Why?" he questions cautiously

"Oh gee I don't know. Maybe because you overheard a conversation I had while you were several feet away with your back turned or maybe it was because of your little magical disappearing attack the other day."

"Are you upset because we didn't get to finish our make-out session? I'm here now and I would be more than happy to finish what we started," he says walking over to her.

She moves to avoid the contact. Having his lips anywhere near her was absolutely the last thing she needed right now.

"No. I want to know how you were with me one minute and then nowhere in sight in the next."

"I ran track in high school and college," he says as his eyes travel the length of her body, noticing the thinness of the towel covering her.

Bonnie notices his gaze so she wraps the towel tightly around her, before clearing her throat and saying, "I didn't hear any footsteps."

"They called me Swifty Salvatore."

"You're lying no one would brag about having a nickname like that."

"Fine, you're right. They called me Sexy Salvatore."

"If you're not going to be honest then…"

"Okay. You caught me. I'm a superhero. I pose as a teacher in small town America so that my enemies won't discover my true identity."

"You know what? I think you should leave," Bonnie says taking determined steps to the door and holding it open

Damon sighs and walks over to her.

"What do you want?" he asks maneuvering the door from her grip and backing her against the wall.

She tries her best to ignore the cool of his breath against her skin and the feeling of his chest against hers.

"I want the truth!" she replies folding her arms against her chest to serve as a buffer

"Why should I trust you with the truth when you have your own secrets?"

"What do you mean?'

"I know what you are Bonnie Bennett. I know what your mother was, I know what your grandmother was, and I even know what your aunt Lucy is."

"And what is that?" she asks, her heart beating at a rapid rate from both his proximity and his admission.

"A witch."

She doesn't say anything.

_What could she say? He was right and he knew it. There was no point in lying, denying, or changing the subject. He knew who she was so she had no choice, but to own it._

"Yes, I am a witch. A powerful one at that so if you even think about telling anyone…"

"I don't have any plans to tell anyone anything about you," he cuts her off

"Why should I believe that?"

"Three reasons. No one would believe me. I care about you to damn much to let a bunch of morons hunt you down with pitchforks. And because I'm going to trust you with my secret so I want you to be able to trust me with yours."

"And what is your secret?"

"You're a witch and I'm a vampire."

"You're a what?"

"I'm a vampire. You know fangs, blood, coffins the whole shebang well minus the coffins. It's kind of hard to have any female visitors when you sleep in one of those things."

"But you walk in daylight."

"Daylight ring, actually your ancestor Emily bewitched it for me," he says showing her the bulky ring fashioning his finger.

"You knew Emily? How old are you?"

"Only a century and a few decades. You know age is just a number right?"

"Sure age was just a number when I thought you were 25, but now you're over a hundred years old!"

"What can I say? I look damn good for my age."

"What about Stefan does he know? Does Elena?"

"Stefan knows that I'm a vampire because he's one too and of course Elena knows. They're practically married, it would have been a little hard to hide on the honeymoon."

"Oh my God. Does he drink her blood? What do you drink? Are you going to kill me? How are you even a teacher?" the girl can feel herself becoming light-headed at the onslaught of questions forming in her brain.

Damon notices this and places his cool palm against her cheek.

"Hey. We have all the time in the world for any question you have. But I want you to know that I would never hurt you. Stefan and I drink from blood bags not humans. So you're safe with me at least in that respect."

"I don't feel very safe," she admits.

"Bonnie, I care about you and the only reason I told you what I am is because I don't want us to have in secrets."

"There is no us. You're my teacher."

"Is that the real reason why you won't let there be an us or is it because of Jeremy Gilbert?"

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard the conversation you two had. I know that he has feelings for you and that you seem to return them for him. Is that what's holding you back from being with me?"

"No…I mean yes…I…maybe. That and the fact that I am your student and it's not appropriate for you to be here, or for you to touch me like you do or for you to kiss me like you do."

"I'm only your teacher Monday through Friday and today's Saturday."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that I would like to take you somewhere. And I know that you're apprehensive about going to places with me, but I promise that this is a good place."

"I…"

"Let me take you there and if you hate it or if you realize you hate me I will bring you right back here."

Bonnie ponders his proposition for a moment or two, before nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay. You get dressed and I'll wait outside."

"Okay," she tells him

He turns to leave, but changes his mind and instead offers her a brief, but passionate kiss. When he is done kissing her, he exits the room leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.

_Damon was a vampire and she was a witch. Her grandmother had often warned her about the havoc vampires had unleashed on Mystic Falls in the past. She had cautioned that girl about allowing any vampire to discover her magic, because they would surely use it and her to do their bidding. Vampires were the natural enemies of witches. Yet Bonnie found herself willingly going off into the darkness with a handsome vampire that also happened to be her teacher. So much was wrong with what she was doing, but she knew she couldn't stop herself from doing it. _

_Caroline wanted her use Damon to get a good grade, Jeremy wanted her to share her feelings, but Damon only wanted her to be safe. And even though her grandmother would disagree, Bonnie had the strange feeling that she was safe with Damon at least in that way. _

So against better judgment and with the voice of Sheila Bennett ringing in her ears, the girl got dressed and then went outside to join the vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hidden Beneath the Trees_**

* * *

"Are you going to kill me?" Bonnie asks in an unsteady voice that makes her terror apparent

"No," Damon replies simply as he holds the car door open for the girl

In doing so, she notices how his pale skin and black t-shirt perfectly complements the moon and the dark sky above them before saying, "You drove me to the woods. Driving a girl to the woods typically leads to the death of said girl."

"How about first you get out of the car and then I will explain why I drove you to the woods and plot twist, it has nothing to do with homicide," he bargains

"Fine, but no funny business or else," she warns sliding from the passenger seat.

"I wouldn't even dream of it," he answers shutting the door

"Can I get reception out here?" Bonnie questions, holding her phone in the air as she hopelessly searches for a signal

"Nope," Damon says with a grin before grabbing the girl's hand and leading her further into the woods.

_Bonnie enjoys the feel of Damon's hand intertwined with her own a little too much especially since she is supposed be remembering the path they took in case she needs to run for her life._

"So if you didn't bring me out here to kill me, is it to give me an extra credit assignment on the vegetation of Mystic Falls?"

"No," he replies walking deeper in the lush trees

"Are you going to stop being so mysterious?"

"In general or about my reason for bringing you here?"

"Both."

"In general…no. It's part of my mystique. Tall, dark, mysterious like batman."

"Yeah I never knew Dracula was a superhero."

"Not Dracula more like Eric Northman with a dash of southern charm and great hair."

"More like Edward Cullen, all bark no bite."

"That's cute witch. I might make you pay for that later."

"I would be frightened, but everyone knows that Edward doesn't have any fangs so…" Bonnie is silenced when Damon suddenly grabs her and presses her tightly between a tree and his chest.

"Now what were you saying Miss Bennett?" he questions, letting his cool breath caress her skin

The chill of his breath and the steel of his muscular chest melts the girl into a warm puddle of adoration.

"I…I was saying are you ever going to explain to me what we're doing out here?" she asks as she attempts to regain her composure.

He stares at her for a moment, before releasing her from his grasps.

"This is the town line," he says pointing to an invisible boundary a few inches from where they stand.

"Okay…and?" she begins

"And we're no longer in Mystic Falls. I'm no longer your teacher and you're no longer my student," he finishes

"No, we're just a witch and a vampire alone in the woods, maybe a zombie will come along and we can go scare some children."

"Bonnie, I'm being serious. This place. This moment. Nothing confines us. You have nothing to worry about. We can just be us."

"Nothing to worry about? Even if we are a few minutes out of town, you are still you and I am still me and our relationship is still very much illegal."

"You said "our relationship", meaning that I am your boyfriend not Gilbert," he states, hopefulness invading his tone

"You're not my boyfriend and neither is Jeremy, but at least it's actually legal for Jeremy and I to date."

"Do you want to date him?"

"I don't know."

"You do know, you're just afraid to answer."

"No, I am not afraid of your question, I'm afraid of being alone in the woods with no cell service and a person who drinks blood for nourishment looming over me."

"No. You're afraid because you want to be with me. You're afraid to admit you want this, that you want us. So you call us…this wrong to belittle it so you can be okay with denying your feelings. But this isn't wrong."

After a moment of silence and a long eye roll the girl acquiesces, "Fine. Fine. I like you. I like you _a lot _even though you are a hard-ass who grades with an iron fist and a gallon of red paint. Even though you are a crazy vampire that will probably chew my throat off one day. And even if it is crazy inappropriate for me to feel this way. I like you."

"Good, because I like you too even if you prefer to travel by broom and even if you will probably use your hocus pocus on me one day," he smiles

"Great. We like each other. Now what? Are you going to take me to prom? Can I tell my friends about us? Can I introduce you to my aunt and uncle? No, we can't do any of that stuff."

"We can do other stuff."

"Like hid in the woods near an imaginary line?"

"No, like have picnics in the park, go on short road trips while listening to whatever bad pop music teens like these days, go on walks, or dance between the trees. We can do anything we want."

"Sure we can do all that stuff, it would just have to be in secret because if anyone saw us, you would go to jail and I would be Hester Prynne."

"You wouldn't be Hester Prynne, you would be Bonnie Bennett and I wouldn't be in jail."

"What do you think would happen if people found out about us?"

"I would compel them to forget."

"You would do what?"

"Vampires can compel people. We can rearrange things in someone's mind so as to control them."

"You brainwash people?"

"It's not brainwashing."

"You would brainwash a bunch of people in town just so that they wouldn't discover our illegal relationship?"

"And they say chivalry is dead."

"That's not chivalry that is insanity."

"How is that insane?"

"Why would you want to literally play mind games with someone?"

"To protect you. To protect us."

"I didn't say that there was an us, only that I liked you."

"No, you said that you liked me a lot, with emphasis on the lot."

"Insignificant."

"Important"

"I'm going home now."

"Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry. I'm just starting to think that what I feel for you is more lust than like."

"It could be both."

"Not when you talk about hurting others to protect our terrible secret."

"What's so terrible about liking someone?"

"Well let's see, it could be that you're over a 100 years old or it could be the fact that you are a vampire that brainwashes people or how about the fact that you are a teacher at the school that I attend."

"Okay I get how it could seem terrible, but it's really not."

"I really is. What do you do when an immovable object meets an unstoppable force?"

"I…don't know."

"You can't quit your job and I haven't graduated. Immovable object say hello to unstoppable force."

"You never asked me to quit my job."

"Will you quit your job?"

"Yes. But not yet."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Okay then we can be together."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Bonnie."

"Damon."

"I… only have keep this job for a few more months"

"Are you trying to collect unemployment?"

"No."

"Then why the time frame?"

"I have a mission."

"Oh let me guess. Is it to corrupt your female students?"

"No, I told you I was kind of a superhero."

"So you're saving the school from a secret villain?"

"Something like that."

"Let me guess, the secret villain is the cafeteria's meat surprise?"

"Look, I will happily quit my job as soon as I finish helping Stefan with a favor that requires my presence at the school."

"Okay and while you're doing that what do you expect me to do?'

"I plan on still seeing you while I'm teaching."

"Yeah I thought I already explained that that's a no go."

"You did, but you didn't offer me a chance to change your mind."

"I've got to say Mr. Salvatore I don't think you have it in you to change my mind unless you plan on compelling me."

"I would never Ms. Bennett. I'm sure that you will find that I can be very persuasive without mind control."

"I think that you over exaggerate your skills"

"I think this particular situation might necessitate a demonstration."

Before Bonnie could mount a protest, Damon pins her to the tree once again. This time instead of using his hands to hold her in place, he slides his leg in between hers, intertwining both pairs.

He roughly places her earlobe in between his teeth, before slowly licking the contours of her ear. Bonnie moans loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck to get closer to the vampire. Damon travels from her ear to her lips, entrapping her mouth in a deep and warm kiss. So deep that Bonnie grabs fistfuls of the man's ink black hair in order to maintain some semblance of gravity. Which became a herculean task, as soon as she begins to feel Damon's growing erection prodding into her thigh.

Bonnie didn't know if it was desire or the vampire's weight keeping her pressed onto the tree. Whatever it was, she no longer wanted it because it was becoming a hindrance as she tried to rid herself of her cardigan. Seeing the struggle, Damon momentarily stops kissing her in order to help her out of the sweater. While he didn't like seeing Bonnie struggle with anything, his primary motivation was the fact that no cardigan meant less clothes and more Bonnie.

As soon as she is free, Damon resumes his sensual kisses this time his lips find a home at the base of her throat, sucking and nibbling in such a fervent manner that the girl knees become weak. Damon kisses are abandoned as he catches her in his arms, his fingertip travelling softly underneath her tank top to the small of her back.

"So I make you weak in the knees. Is that enough evidence that you should continue seeing me?"

"No, I need more," Bonnie demands breathlessly.

Damon offers her his signature grin before slowly closing the distance between the two. He was so close that the girl could already feel his lips on her skin.

Then suddenly his smile leaves and a deep frown settles into his face with furrowed eyebrows to match.

Bonnie starts to ask him what the matter is when he sharply turns her around so that her back is now facing him. He lifts up her shirt so that only a small portion of her back is showing, "What the hell is that?" he questions angrily. Bonnie quickly turns so that she is once again facing him. She scrambles to the ground to recover her neglected cardigan in an attempt to conceal herself from him.

"Bonnie, I'll ask you again. What the hell is that?"

"It's not what you think," she replies with tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes as she thinks_, he'd found out her secret, now he would probably never touch her again. _

* * *

Hey guys. I'm sooooooo sorry for updating so late. I promise to try and be better. School has just sucked all of my creative energy. Thanks for all the comments, favorites, and follows. Please be patient with me, this story is a long way from being over and I hope to continue it with the support of all of you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Argument & an Arrangement**

* * *

Visibly shaken, Bonnie stood, squirming underneath the vampire's glacial glare. He was waiting for an answer, but she didn't have one to offer. At least not one she was comfortable with giving.

So she just stands and he just stares. That is until he decides that he is going to have to forcibly remove the answer to his question from the girl's lips.

With his decision being made, he hoists her over his shoulder, her torso dangling behind his back and her each of her legs hurling into his chest.

"Damon put me down! Now!" she demands. But he simply ignores her orders and continues to their trek back to the parked car.

"Damon put me down now. I'm not kidding. If you don't then I'll…" she pauses

"Then you'll what? Continue to act like a child and not answer my question?"

"Of course to you I would be a child, you're a century old!"

"Low-blows about my age, no matter how irrelevant they may be, are not going to get you out of this Bennett. I know what I felt on your back. So I want answers and if you're not going to give them to me then I know where to find a well of information."

"Oh are you going to consult your copy of _Properly Kidnaping a Young Girl for Dummies_?"

"No, actually I was thinking that we'd take a little trip together."

"Where are we going? Is it the mall? You want to see if you can pick up some more teenagers for your harem."

"I would, but I'm pretty preoccupied with an indecisive witch, who doesn't know whether she wants to fuck me or report me to the school board."

"Don't be an ass," Bonnie said as she tried her best to elude his grasp

"Don't be a witch."

"Pedophile."

"Juvenile."

After the last insult is said, the Damon walks the couple to the car in silence, while nothing but chaos consumed their thoughts.

_Damon had a very good hunch about what happened to Bonnie. And if he was correct, he knew how he would react. The resulting outcome would please him very much, but in turn devastate the girl that he carried on his shoulders. _

_Bonnie was scared. She was scared that allowing herself to be close to someone, admitting that she had real romantic feelings for someone for the first time in her life would end in a complete and total disaster. And she knew that they already had so many problems to work through, she didn't know what would happen to their troubled relationship if her problems were added onto the already heaping pile. _

When they reach the car, Damon finally allows the girl's legs to return to the earth.

"Get in," he demands

"No," she says stubbornly folding her arms around her body.

"Get in the car Bonnie."

"Not until you tell me where we are going."

"I don't negotiate with terrorists."

"I don't get into cars with strange men."

"I'm taking you home," he relents

"You're taking me home? To my home? Not back to the cabin?"

"Well your aunt and uncle don't live at the cabin now do they?"

"My aunt and uncle are none of your business."

"I know they were the ones that did that to your back."

"No."

"Lie to me. Push me away. Call me names. Do your worst, but I'm still going to that house and I'm still going to punish them for what they did to you."

"No. I won't let you. This is none of your business. Just leave it alone," she says in a rushed manner

"No. Now get in the car," he says opening the door for her.

"You can't talk to them. Just leave it alone. Please I'm begging you."

"Nothing you can do will stop me from going to this house."

"What's your plan when you get there huh? You're gonna tell my aunt and uncle how your hand was traveling up my back to unhook my bra and that's how you discovered the scars? What are you going to say?"

"I'm better with my fist than with words."

"So you're going to hurt them? You're going to hurt my only family?"

"They'll be lucky if all I do is hurt them."

"The big bad vampire is going to orphan me just because he feels like it."

"You'll still have a father and a mother. You won't be an orphan."

"I have a mother that abandoned me and a father who can't even stand to be in the same area code as me. Yeah you're right we're the Brady bunch."

"I'll be your family. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, we'll all be your family."

"I don't want you to be my family. I already have one."

"One that abuses you."

"So you and Stefan never hurt each other? You don't have any physical or emotional scars from loving your brother?"

"This isn't about me. This is about you."

"Oh I get it. It's okay for your family to have issues, but it's not okay for mines to."

"Dysfunctional family bullshit shouldn't equate to a back filled with scars."

"We all have our way of dealing with things."

"And that's your aunt and uncle's? You do something they don't like and they beat you? Huh? You're their punching bag when one of them had a long day at work?"

"You don't understand."

"Then help me to understand. Help please. I want to get it. I need to know something. Anything that could make me see your family in a better light, because right now I can only see myself ripping out their throats for what they did to you," he pleads

"Damon I…I can't explain it. It's…I didn't come from money like you. My aunt and uncle have to work like dogs just to get by. And then when my dad called them and asked if they could move into our house just to take care of me. It was difficult. They had already had a kid that they could barely feed. I was just one extra mouth."

"Then why did they move in?"

"Because our house was already paid for so that was one less bill they had to worry about. Plus my dad sends money every month to help out."

"So they hit you because their problems were eased?"

"No it's…after my grandmother died. I had problems controlling my magic. I mean my aunt Lucy is a witch so she could help a little, but I didn't have the same connection with her so there wasn't much that she could do. I tried my best to control my emotions, but I would get so sad and so lonely sometimes that I would break things without even noticing. Then I accidently set my cousin's bed on fire the night of the funeral and…"

"And what?"

"And my uncle suggested to my aunt that a blow or two every time my magic became uncontrollable would probably benefit me."

"They beat you to keep you in line?"

"No, they beat me so that I wouldn't hurt anyone. So that I couldn't do anymore damage."

"No Bonnie. They did that for themselves. I'm sure that there were other ways to break that habit. But instead they chose to abuse you."

"You don't understand."

"Oh I get it."

"You don't. They haven't laid one finger on me in over two years."

"That still doesn't erase the fact that they once thought it was okay to do so."

"I…"

"I care about you a lot. More than I should. More than you probably would like. And that is the only reason why your aunt and uncle are still breathing right now," he interrupts

"Damon…"

"Let me finish. I won't hurt them. At least not tonight. And I won't drive over there and cause any problems."

"So you're going to let this go?" she asks hopefully

"Never. I'm going to ignore for now while I concentrate on getting you settled into the boardinghouse."

"Why would I need to be settled into the boardinghouse?"

"Because you're moving in."

"I am not moving in with you and your brother."

"Yeah you are. You have no choice. I said I wouldn't kill them, but that doesn't mean that I will let you be put in danger again."

"It's my life. I think I have the right to decide where I live."

"You're right. Being the kind-hearted guy that I am it's only fair that I allow you to have some say in the matter."

"How sweet of you," she says with sarcasm practically dripping from her tone.

"It is isn't it?"

"The choices are?"

"You could either move into the boardinghouse with Stefan and I, where you would have your own room of course, but I would much rather you slept in mines."

"Or?"

"Or I can go rip the hearts from the chests of your aunt and uncle and you can stay at your place. I prefer the former, but like I said the choice is yours."

"Then I choose neither."

"This isn't a game Bonnie. Either you live with me so that I can keep you safe or I kill your aunt and uncle so that your home can be safe."

"I'm not moving in with you and you're not killing my family."

"I could always compel you to do what I want."

"You're bluffing."

"Are you sure?"

"If you could use your mind control on me, you would have done so already."

"Maybe I was saving it for a special occasion."

"Or maybe you just aren't strong enough to compel witches."

"Do you want me to show you how strong I am?"

"No, I want you to take me back to the cabin and then go home and take a cold shower. Your erection is poking me."

"I can't help if the thought of you in my room makes little Damon jump for joy."

"Well sorry to upset little Damon, but I won't be in your room because I'm not moving in with you."

"That is disappointing news for both of us, but I guess we'll just have to console ourselves with the fact that we can come visit you anytime that we please."

"How is that?"

"Because after I kill your aunt and uncle, I can come and go as I wish."

"If you hurt them then that's it for us. I'm done with whatever this is."

"Then move in with me."

"I can't."

"Why not."

"Because you're my freakin teacher!"

"I'd be your attractive roommate."

"You'd be in jail where your new roommates would possibly appreciate your attractiveness just as much as I do."

"Fine. Move in with Caroline."

"How would I explain just leaving my house to sleep on her couch?"

"Say that you had a fight with your aunt or say that you were tired of Jeremy Gilbert knowing your address. Say what you want. Just move out."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if my aunt and uncle would just let me leave."

"And we return to the same pesky problem that could be easily solved if only you would let me…"

"Let you murder my entire family?"

"Don't be dramatic, I would spare your cousin's life."

"I don't know how I ever thought this would work. You're a killer and my teacher for Christ sake."

"I'm a lot of things Bonnie. Some you won't like and others you will like very much. But one thing I am is protective of the people I care about."

"Overly so"

"That may be the case. But I can count on one hand the number of girl's that I've cared this much about. And on that very short list, no one can even hold a candle to you. So I won't let you go back into a potentially dangerous situation. You can hate me for it. You can damn me to hell. But your safety is more important than how you feel about me."

"So you would sacrifice this kind of relationship? You would let me hate you just so you could keep me safe?"

"Told you I was chivalrous."

"That's not chivalry that immaturity. You like me great. I like you too. That doesn't change the fact that you can't go around just killing people. That doesn't make you a hero that makes you the villain. And while you're so keen on protecting me, why don't you start by protecting me from you."

"You need protection from me?"

"You want to murder my entire family. You want to lock me up in your bedroom. You dragged me out to the woods alone. Yes, I need a great deal of protection from you."

"Stop," Damon says as he approaches the girl

"Back away from me or I'll have to call the police."

"Call them. I'll just compel them to leave and then I really will kill your aunt and uncle."

"Is that a threat?"

"Pussies make threats, I just kill."

_Bonnie was at a loss. Damon seemed determined to have things his way and she was determined to deal with this on her own. She didn't know what would happen between them in the future, but she did know that if she didn't do something drastic at this exact moment then her aunt and uncle would have no future at all. _

So she slowly and tearfully began to burst every single blood vessel in his brain. She wipes her eyes as he falls to his knees in agony and she falls with him.

"I'm sorry. I know this hurts. I know you only want to protect me, but you're going about it the wrong way."

"Right now I only want you to stop this witchy migraine," he says through gritted teeth

"I will. Just promise to leave my family alone."

"No."

"Damon don't do this please."

"I'm not doing anything at the moment. God most girls love being asked to move in, instead it makes you angry."

"I'm angry because you can't see that the answer to this problem is not murder."

"I'm angry because you can't see that the answer to get me to see things your way is not pain, but pleasure."

"It'll stop if you just promise."

"I'd rather rinse my eyes in vervain than allow them to get away with what they did to you."

"If I can get over it why can't you?"

"You're not over it. You just want to ignore it and pretend like everything is happy and sunny, but it's not."

"I need to pretend Damon. I have to."

"I won't let you pretend with me. What they did is not okay."

"Don't you think I know that? But killing them would solve nothing, it would help nothing."

"I'll probably sleep better at night."

"Murder isn't something to joke around with."

"Do you think I'm joking? I'm in pain dammit," he yells

Bonnie, realizing that her torture wasn't doing anything to help the situation, immediately ceases. She helps the vampire to his feet.

"Thank you," he responds

"Sorry. I just…Damon enough fighting, enough arguing. We need some common ground."

"The concept of comprise is foreign to me, but if you're done torturing me I'll give it a try."

"Okay. So moving in with you is completely out of the question right?"

"Is it?"

"This is how compromise works. We both give up something so that we can get something almost as satisfying."

"How about this. I won't kill anyone."

"Not murdering someone is a compromise to you?"

"Yes it is," he says matter-of-factly

"The school needs to really start doing more thorough background checks on teaching applicants."

"Maybe they should, or maybe you should tell me what you're willing to compromise."

"I…okay…I will agree to spend the weekends away from the house."

"Not good enough."

"Fine. What do you think is a reasonable compromise?"

"Moving in with me is not an option?"

"I don't really feel like Sheriff Forbes showing up at the doorstep in carting you off in handcuffs."

"Is that your way of saying you'll miss me?"

"That's my way of saying that I don't want to be involved in a sex scandal."

"Okay. You won't move in with me. You won't let me kill them. How about I buy you an apartment to stay in?"

"No way. Out of the question."

"Why?"

"First off, I would feel very uncomfortable with letting a man that I hardly know pay for my bills."

"Think of it as a loan."

"I wouldn't have the money to pay you back."

"I'm immortal. So you can take your time."

"Damon you can't buy me an apartment."

"You're not compromising."

"You're being ridiculous."

"You're being unreasonable."

"What if you slept at my house a few nights of the week? That way you can "protect" me and nobody will have to find out that we're seeing each other."

"When you say a few nights…"

"Wednesday and Friday," she answers

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday," he counters

"7 days in the week, you can stay 3."

"Four,"

"Fine. Fine. Four days. 3 during the week and one during the weekend."

"Sounds good."

"Now can you take me back to the cabin?"

"Do you really want to go back to the brat pack or would you rather stay out here with your own personal Jake Ryan?" he says seductively, closing the space between them

"They're probably worried. And I promised Jeremy we would go for a walk in the morning."

"So you're definitely not going back now," the vampire responds by pulling her into his arms and placing his hands onto her waist."

"I have to."

"I was thinking that would should celebrate instead."

"Celebrate what?" she questions wrapping her arms around his neck

"We both made it through our first fight with little to no damage."

"Oh yikes. Sorry again about your head."

"Sorry I was going to kill your aunt…and your uncle."

"Just don't make a habit of threatening my family members with murder."

"Done. Now can we talk about our sleeping arraignments and what you'll be wearing?"

"Nothing to discuss. I will be wearing long johns and you will be on the floor."

"Let's try this compromise thing again."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We'll both be naked and sleeping in your bed."

"That's not a compromise," she laughs

"Okay. I'll be naked and we'll both be on the floor."

"Not ever."

"I could always try my special persuasion techniques on you again."

"I'm not sure how well they worked the first time so do you really want to go 0 for 2."

"Ouch. Good thing I'm arrogant enough to not let that deter me from trying."

Damon leans down and presses his lips to the girl's mouth, resuming their passionate caresses from before. He grabs her neck softly to deepen the kiss. His tongue tenderly massaging her own.

Just as Bonnie is wishing that this kiss could last forever, her phone rings.

"Don't answer it," Damon mumbles in between kisses

"I have to. It could be Elena or Caroline. They could be worried about me."

"You're safe. I have you."

"How do they know that?"

"They don't need to know that. I do."

"Come on take me back," she tells him after giving him a quick peck and pulling away

"I'm not finished persuading you though," he says as he attempts to resume their embrace

"Time's up," she responds, evading his grasps

"What's the ruling on the court?"

"That this will require further examination."

"Good so you can stay."

"Sorry sir I need to leave. Another time perhaps."

"Fine. Get in the car, but I'm warning you I will be nearby in case you decide to go on that little stroll with Gilbert."

"I figured as much."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's so much dialogue in this chapter, but I got carried away lol. Thanks for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate them so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
